hawkenfandomcom-20200214-history
Teamspeak
Teamspeak is VoIP (voice-over-internet protocol) software used for real time voice and text communication over the internet. It is comprised of servers, which are divided into channels and sub-channels. These servers are regulated by admins with the rights to mute, kick, or promote users at will. Communication is only possible between people in the same channel. The Hawken teamspeak server's address is: ts5.gameservers.com:9152 Officially Unofficial Hawken Teamspeak The Hawken Teamspeak server was set up by a community powered Gofundme campaign to provide a platform upon which new players could get feedback and have their questions answered in real time, while enabling more experienced players to better engage with the community while playing. It is also used as a central hub of communication for almost all community events, as well as some clan activities. There are channels for regular players in public servers (different channels for all gamemodes), channels for UVW, WW, TPG, Priority Target, various clans, European users, Australian users, American West coast users, and people playing online games besides Hawken. Furthermore, one channel is reserved for streams and announcements by Capnjosh, of Reloaded Games. The "super admins" are Amidatelion, ticklemyiguana, and merl. A full list of admins can be found in the official forum thread (see contact, below.) Second Crowdfunding On the 3rd of March 2016, Hawken pilot Lil Wizzy (aka Merl) made a post on the forums stating the Gofundme campaign to fund the server costs of the teamspeak channel had been reopened, as it had been a year since the last campaign and funds were running out. The campaign was a rousing success and the 800$ required to keep the server running for another year were collected in less than three days. Rules 1. Be respectful. Religious, political, and potentially offensive views will be left out of the conversation. Mild language is ok, cursing like a sailor is not. 2. Trolling, disturbing, and disruptive behavior will not be tolerated. 3. Love the game. We are here because we love Hawken. Objective conversations concerning gamestate are fine, blatent bashing is not. 4. Have fun! No one likes a debbie downer. Everyone has the right to be upset, but a consistantly bad attitude is not acceptable. 5. Cheating, exploitation, or altering the game in any way will get you permabanned. No exceptions. 6. Please have your name match your in-game name. (Applies only to guests and recruits) 7. If you create a channel please take yourself off of channel admin for that channel. 8. If you have any requests for channel creation or would like to submit a complaint, contact an Admin on ts or email me at hawkenteamspeak@gmail.com 9. If you are a West Coast or European resident, let an admin know and they will give you your special server group. Additionally, if you are a streamer, you can request the Streamer group to use Channel Commander to let people know that you're streaming. Contact Information The hawken teamspeak forum thread can be found here. Their twitter account is: @HawkenTeamSpeak Email adress: hawkenteamspeak@gmail.com Balance sheet of server finances here. Category:Game Category:Community